One more time
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Cómo le hacemos para poderte enamorar otra vez?


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Al fin logré utilizar esta canción en un fic, he querido hacerlo desde octubre, pero el último capítulo del manga me dio la posibilidad. Para quien no la conozca es One more time de Super Junior ft. Reik, la cual tuve la oportunidad de ver en vivo en noviembre, con pasito sexy de Siwon incluido ya que Eunhyuk no pudo venir.

**One more time**

Tres meses. Tres meses habían pasado desde ese fatídico momento. Día a día se había reprochado a sí mismo que había cometido la mayor estupidez de toda su vida y eso que había cometido muchas, pero esa definitivamente había sido la más grande desde que era Tsuruga Ren. Pero ¿qué podía hacer para remediar las cosas? Él había exagerado y había dicho cosas que no debía. Le había reprochado el hecho de haberse vuelto a enamorar de Fuwa Sho cuando no tenía ni idea si era cierto o no. Aunque después de que ella lo defendiera de esa manera sí lo parecía. Pero es que, ¿cómo podía volver a llevarse con alguien que solo la usó como una herramienta para llegar a la fama? ¿Cómo podía hablar tan bien de él cuando juró venganza? ¿Cómo podía ser tan benevolente como para llegar a tal punto?

Desde ese día, Kyoko le había pedido a Yashiro que no pasara por ella, y su mánager así lo había hecho. Aunque claro que él, como buen representante que era y como conocedor de sus sentimientos hacia su kouhai, lo había regañado muchísimo después de lo ocurrido, y no había dejado de tirarle indirectas bastante directas ni un solo día.

Pero ¿qué quería que hiciera? Incluso Lory lo había mandado llamar, aunque su jefe se limitó en escuchar su versión de la historia y no decir nada, después de todo él había sido el que le había mostrado esa horrible fotografía, pero aun así fue sumamente extraño que no quisiera meterse en el asunto.

Y así se pasaba día a día lamentándose el hecho de que la relación con su querida kouhai se había ido por el caño en unos pocos minutos. Se rebanaba los sesos intentando llegar a una solución que no llegaba y que por ello solo hacía que las cosas empeoraran. Ya ni siquiera lo saludaba si se lo encontraba de casualidad.

Kyoko estaba en las mismas. Por más que no quisiera, por más que tratara de ser fuerte, lloraba todos los días al llegar al Darumaya. Se encerraba en su habitación después de cenar y tomar un baño, y se quedaba dormida con las lágrimas aún resbalando por sus mejillas. No se perdonaba el hecho de haber defendido tanto a Sho frente a Tsuruga-san. Aunque todo lo que le dijo era cierto, Sho se había estado comportando bien con ella, pero eso para nada significaba que había vuelto a enamorarse de él. Pero ¿por qué tuvo que defenderlo tanto? Solo tenía que limitarse a decir que no decidiera las cosas por sí mismo, eso era todo.

Ahora la buena relación que tenía con su sempai había desaparecido totalmente. Aun no le había dicho a Yashiro-san que pasara por ella, por el simple hecho de que él estaría presente y no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas. ¿Ella debía dar el primer paso? Después de todo, ella fue la que enredó todo aún más, hablando bien precisamente de la persona por la que se estaba suscitando la situación. Pero, cuando volvía a analizar la situación, se daba cuenta que él había tenido una buena parte de la culpa. ¿Cómo había podido pensar eso de ella cuando él mismo había visto con sus propios ojos cómo se encontraba la noche que se tomó esa fotografía?

Y para acabarla de fregar, escuchó una vez sin querer una conversación entre su sempai y Kijima. Ella lo había visto caminar por los pasillos de TMB y se había escondido para que no la viera, pero para su mala suerte, ellos se detuvieron cerca de donde se encontraba escondida y escuchó algo que le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

—En verdad que tienes mala suerte.

—¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta de ello?

—Primero te roba un beso la fulana y luego esto. Tu vida es muy divertida.

Eso fue todo lo que escuchó dado que ellos continuaron caminando.

¿Así que a él también le habían robado un beso? ¡Y todavía se atrevía a reclamarle a ella cuando él le había pasado lo mismo! ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Los sempai podían intervenir tanto en la vida de sus kouhai? ¿No estaba siendo un exagerado?

Ese mismo día había sido citada con su jefe y fue ahí cuando dejó salir todas sus emociones. Lloro y lloro como aquel día en que había descubierto sus sentimientos. Gritó todo lo que pudo e incluso lo maldijo. Lory solo había escuchado todo y aconsejado que era ella la única que podía arreglar las cosas, pero que no la iba a obligar a ello.

Incluso tuvo que sincerarse totalmente con Mouko-san. Su mejor amiga se la había encontrado esa misma noche y al verla con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados, le sacó toda la verdad. Aunque eso había sido muy bueno, ya que ahora tenía a alguien con quien hablar sobre el asunto y que a pesar de que la regañaba en ocasiones, la apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Y no solo eso. Cuando Sho volvió al país, notó enseguida que algo le pasaba y tuvo que contarle la discusión que había tenido con su sempai por su culpa. Sho se burló de ella como siempre, pero a pesar de ello, la comprendió y acompañó. Y por supuesto, debido a eso descubrió sus sentimientos, aunque el nuevo Sho no le dijo que tenía que volver a Kyoto, en lugar de eso dijo que si volvía a ver a Tsuruga Ren cerca de ella le rompería la nariz sin pensarlo.

Pero había aún algo más sorprendente que haber recuperado la amistad con su amigo de la infancia y eso era su relación con Koga. Su nuevo compañero de trabajo que la había encontrado llorando a mares después de la discusión con su sempai y quien lo odiaba, había creado una especie de alianza con ella. Ahora se llevaban bastante bien, ella podía hablarle libremente de sus sentimientos y aunque él siempre utilizaba algún comentario sarcástico en contra del susodicho, la apoyaba e incluso la regañaba, era como otra especie de sempai, uno no tan complicado como el anterior. Kyoko incluso llegó a comprender por qué Koga odiaba a Tsuruga Ren, después de todo ella igual lo odiaba al inicio.

.

_Bebé, no me dejes_

_Esta noche no tendrá sentido si no estás aquí_

_No puedo dejar que eso pase_

_Puedo sentirlo_

_Tu rastro de amor está palpitando fuertemente_

_Mírame fuertemente_

_Mi mirada está ardiendo como fuego_

_Tus manos están calientes_

_Debemos bailar toda la noche_

_No lo pienses más y ven a mí_

_Después de hoy no volveremos a existir_

_Oh, por suerte estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti_

.

Tenía que hacer algo, aún no sabía qué, pero tenía que recuperarla y para ello necesitaba consejos de la persona más cercana a su kouhai, le pediría ayuda a Kotonami Kanae, aún si confirmaba las sospechas que ésta tenía sobre sus sentimientos por su amiga.

—Kotonami-san, ¿me permites un momento? —le dijo interceptándola una tarde en LME.

—Depende—fue lo que ella respondió cruzándose de brazos. Definitivamente estaba en guardia.

—Supongo que sabes que hubo un enorme malentendido con Mogami-san.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿y?

Esto se ponía difícil.

—Quiero arreglar las cosas, hablarlas con ella y descubrir en qué me equivoqué.

—Usted se equivocó en todo Tsuruga-san. Admito que también Kyoko tuvo parte de culpa, pero usted sobrepasó sus límites de sempai—Mouko-san recalcó tanto la palabra sempai que lo sintió como una puñalada por la espalda.

—Lo sé, pero quiero remediarlo, ¿podrías darme algún consejo para que ella me perdone o mínimo acepte hablar conmigo?

—No—dijo tan rotundamente que ahora Ren no supo qué más decir—si usted no es sincero con esos sentimientos que niega tan fervientemente, no pienso ayudar a que ustedes dos se arreglen.

Y dicho esto, simplemente se fue.

Kotonami Kanae tenía sus razones. Quería ver a su amiga ser feliz, especialmente sabiendo que su amor era correspondido, pero desde el día en que le preguntó al actor acerca de sus sentimientos por su querida amiga y éste los negó, se dio cuenta que Tsuruga Ren era bastante torpe y lento y no quería que su amiga sufriera aún más por ello, así que mejor no intervendría y esperaría que alguno de los dos, actuara de una vez por todas.

Ren luego de que la mejor amiga de Kyoko no quisiera ayudarlo, perdió bastante la esperanza, ella era la única persona que pensó que le ayudaría. Desilusionado, decidió empezar de cero nuevamente.

Pero al día siguiente, mientras caminaba por TMB, se encontró con alguien que ahora no deseaba ver. Yashiro le había contado un poco acerca de la nueva y extraña amistad que había surgido entre su kouhai y Koga, su compañero en el Loto sagrado en el fango.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Tsuruga Ren—mencionó el actor caminando junto a él.

—Buenos días—saludó simplemente.

—Te ves más tranquilo de lo que creí, especialmente después de que arruinaras la bella y linda amistad que tenías con tu querida kouhai Kyoko.

No soportaba a ese tipo. No tenía ni idea de porqué se comportaba así con él, pero estaba seguro de que lo odiaba. Y ahora tenía que ser amigo de Kyoko, incluso él sí la llamaba por su nombre, aun cuando ni Corn había podido hacerlo.

—Yo no hice tal cosa.

—¿En serio? Pero sí de antes ustedes tenían una muy buena relación según he escuchado y ahora todos se han dado cuenta que llevan meses sin dirigirse la palabra.

Sí, él también lo odiaba. Solo estaba poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

—Me pregunto cómo se sentirá mi querida amiga Kyoko ante ello.

Ren se detuvo en seco. Ese tipo sabía algo. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y haciendo a un lado su orgullo le preguntó por ella.

—¿Ella te dijo algo al respecto?

—Claro que me ha dicho algo, me lo ha dicho todo, aunque aun si no me lo hubiera contado yo ya sabía todo desde el principio. Ella es demasiado obvia y tú eres un inútil que no la conoce, porque si fuera así, no tendrías que estar preguntando a terceros y ni siquiera estuvieras en este problema.

Ahora quería golpearlo. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿Un inútil? ¿No la conocía?

—Dime a qué te refieres con eso.

—¿Crees que voy a contarte? Soy amigo de Kyoko, no tuyo. Yo la apoyo y la escucho, pero estoy bastante interesado con estos sucesos, así que no pienso intervenir entre ustedes.

—¿Qué? ¿Y entonces, para qué me dices todo eso?

—Tal vez solo para intentar que te sientas un poco mal por ella.

Ren solo pudo ver como el estúpido de Koga se alejaba por los pasillos llevando consigo a un gran peluche que le recordaba dolorosamente la almohada que Kyoko le había obsequiado. ¿Ese peluche se lo habrá dado ella? Una cosa más a la lista para maldecir.

Ahora se odiaba aún más.

.

_¿Cómo le hacemos para poderte enamorar otra vez?_

_Déjame entrar, otra vez_

_Te quiero ya_

_Tus ojos me dicen que tú también quieres intentar, otra vez_

_No dudes más, otra vez_

_Atrápame bebé, una vez más_

.

De vez en cuando, Ren manejaba cerca del Darumaya con la esperanza de poder verla y hablar con ella. Hubo noches en las que se la encontró entrando al restaurante, pero no se atrevió a entrar.

Esa era una de esas noches. Manejaba ya de regreso a su departamento, era aún temprano, pero no creía poder verla ya que estaba lloviendo y creía que ella estaba resguardada del agua en algún lugar.

Pero no fue así. La visualizó a dos calles de su hogar, caminando lentamente y estaba totalmente empapada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo la lluvia? Buscó en su auto y encontró un paraguas, así que sin pensar en qué le diría, se estacionó y bajó de su automóvil.

La lluvia la había tomado por sorpresa, pero no le importó. El agua hacía que su mente se refrescara. Seguramente no estaba siendo nada profesional, después de todo las grabaciones habían iniciado y necesitaba estar completamente sana.

Caminaba paso a paso cuando de repente dejó de sentir el agua caer sobre ella. Alzó la vista y encontró un paraguas y el dueño de éste quien la veía con una expresión que no sabía cómo descifrar.

Quiso salir corriendo, pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, además el suelo estaba todo mojado y era peligroso, por lo que simplemente bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y continuó su andar.

Ren la siguió con el paraguas, el cual solo la cubría a ella. Él caminaba detrás de ella sin decirle nada. Caminaron hasta llegar al Darumaya y ella entró sin mirarlo a ver.

Él se quedó parado en la puerta, aún con el paraguas en su mano, el cual ya no cubría a nadie. Pudo haberlo usado para cubrirse a él mismo, pero estando ya mojado no le veía el caso. Si se enfermaba seguro Yashiro-san lo regañaría. Pero él era Tsuruga Ren y nunca se enfermaba.

Esbozó una triste sonrisa, recordando la última vez que había dicho eso y cómo había terminado todo.

Dentro del Darumaya, Kyoko saludó a Okami-san y al Taisho.

—Kyoko-chan, mírate, deberías ir a cambiarte rápido y tomar una ducha con agua caliente, no querrás resfriarte.

—Tiene razón Okami-san, eso haré.

Kyoko subió a su habitación y el Taisho no le quitó la vista de encima mientras lo hacía. Ambos sabían que ella fingía estar bien, pero eso no era así. No conocían la razón exacta, pero dado los pequeños cambios que se habían suscitado en ese tiempo, descifraron que el causante de su estado de ánimo tenía nombre y apellido y a él no le gustaba nada. Ya tenía los cuchillos listos por si acaso.

Ren cerró el paraguas y se dio la vuelta para irse totalmente resignado por la actitud de su kouhai y aún sin saber que era lo que debería hacer. Pero nuevamente, la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo.

—Tsuruga Ren—escupió Sho enojado.

—Fuwa Sho.

—Si viniste a hablar con Kyoko, no está disponible para ti.

—Lo sé, ella me ignoró.

—Eres un inútil, ¿sabías? Estás cometiendo muchos errores como yo.

Ren quería golpearlo. Por su causa estaban las cosas de esa manera.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Claro que me incumbe. Kyoko me contó todo, así que digamos que soy el mayor culpable de todo esto, además yo he visto en que estado se encuentra y no me agrada nada y eso es definitivamente solo tu culpa.

—¿Y de qué me reprochas ahora cuando tú la trataste peor?

—Te reprocho porque se supone que ella pensó que eras diferente.

—Yo no la he desechado como si de un trapo se tratara. Así que entre tú y yo hay un gran abismo.

—Sin embargo, me atrevo a decir que esta vez le dolió más.

—¿Qué? ¿Dolerle más? ¿Por qué?

—Porque desconfiaste de ella.

—Pero ¿cómo eso va a dolerle más que lo que tú le hiciste? ¡Ella te amaba!

—Eso creía ella en su momento, después de todo yo era el único que le prestaba atención, pero ahora que volví a estar a su lado descubrimos que en realidad todo fue una pequeñez, fue un enamoramiento infantil que nunca iba a rendir frutos, ahora más bien somos como hermanos.

—¿Hermanos? ¿Tú y ella? Y entonces, ¿por qué la besaste?

—Primero, porque la creía mía todavía y segundo porque era la única forma en la que creía que se enojaría y volvería a ser ella misma, después de escuchar tal cosa en televisión.

—Yo también la apoyé en ese momento y no por eso la besé.

—Lo sé, ya me lo dijo, un simple abrazo fue más que suficiente, ¿no? Vaya que eres lento, no estás entendiendo nada, ¿no se supone que estás enamorado de ella?

—Lo estoy—aceptó—por eso he estado buscando su perdón.

—Pero al parecer no sabes nada de chicas. Qué perdedor. ¿Cómo es que eres actor?

—Eso tampoco te incumbe, tengo mis razones.

—También lo sé, Kyoko tienes sus teorías al respecto.

—¿Teorías? Sabes qué Fuwa, yo mejor me voy que solo me haces enojar.

—Entonces ¿no quieres saber lo mejor? ¿lo que al parecer todos te ocultan por alguna razón? Porque vaya que no soy el único que lo sabe. Hay tres personas más.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

—Porque eres un inútil.

Sho también tenía ganas de golpearlo. Pero gracias a su renovada y mejorada amistad con Kyoko, había optado por darles un empujón, estaba harto de la situación y de verla llorar día a día. Él la conocía bien y sabía que después de haberla abandonado, ella sufrió un poco, pero luego ese hecho le dio el coraje para adentrarse al mundo del entretenimiento, es por eso por lo que ella lo había perdonado. Pero ahora, era obvio que la desconfianza de Tsuruga Ren fue más dolorosa para ella, ¿por qué? Porque lo amaba muchísimo más de lo que lo llegó a amar a él. Así que aquí estaba, a punto de decírselo al inútil susodicho.

Tomó aire profundamente. Probablemente Kyoko lo mataría por ello.

—Eres un inútil porque no te has dado cuenta de que la razón por la que Kyoko está más dolida en esta ocasión es porque te ama.

Listo. Lo había soltado.

Ren se quedó mudo al escuchar tal cosa, pero un millón de preguntas le pasaban por la mente a grandes velocidades.

¿Me ama? ¿Él acaba de decir que ella me ama? ¿Mogami Kyoko me ama? Entonces, ¿por qué lo defendió tanto? ¿Solo porque son amigos? ¿La chica número uno de Love me, me ama? ¿La misma chica que yo amo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo ha dicho? Ah, claro. Ella jamás creería que yo también la amo. Ella probablemente creería que es una falta de respeto hacia su sempai amarme. Hablamos de Mogami Kyoko. Dios, ¡ella me ama! ¡Imbécil! ¡Ciego e imbécil es lo que soy! ¿Y ahora qué demonios hago? ¡Ella me evita! ¿Y si ya no me ama? Pero ¿por qué me ama? ¿Desde cuándo? Fuwa dijo que hay tres personas más que lo saben. ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Vaya, por tu expresión es obvio que no estabas enterado de nada. Confirmado, eres un inútil.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —ya ni siquiera le importaba que Fuwa lo insultara. ¡Le había dado la mejor noticia! ¡Quería besarlo! Bueno, no tanto así.

— ¿La amas también?

—Por supuesto, eso ya lo sabías.

—Sí, desde hace tiempo, pero después de tal escenita de celos tuya era demasiado obvio, aunque para la densa de Kyoko no lo fue.

—Gracias a alguien es una chica Love me.

—Gracias a ello la conociste, imbécil.

—Te equivocas. Gracias a eso la reencontré. Y ahora entiendo por qué te perdonó. Si ya hasta me lo había dicho antes.

— ¿Reencontraste?

—Larga historia, mejor dime ¿qué hago?

—Díselo, idiota.

— ¿Cómo? No me habla.

— ¿Y? ¿Ella tiene que hablarte para que tú se lo digas? Díselo y ya.

— ¿Y si ella niega amarme?

—Eso resuélvelo tú, ya te ayudé demasiado.

Tenía razón. Debía poner su parte y arriesgarse. Aún si ella lo odiara ahora por todo lo que aún debía decirle, pero haría absolutamente todo porque ella aceptara que lo ama, o que lo amara nuevamente si ese fuera el caso. ¡A la mierda todo! ¡Lo haría y lo haría ahora!

—Gracias Fuwa, te debo una.

Y dicho esto, entró corriendo al Darumaya.

.

_No tengo nada más que perder_

_¿por qué justamente en este momento me estoy enamorando?_

_Al final de esta noche_

_Sin saber cuándo terminará_

_Me cubro los ojos_

.

Primero tenía que pasar por el primer obstáculo. El casi papá celoso de Kyoko. El Taisho.

—Tsuruga-san, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veíamos—mencionó la Okami-san, mientras que su esposo lo miró duramente.

—Muy buenas noches, siento interrumpir y siento mi falta de educación, pero me gustaría saber si puedo hablar con Mogami-san, es algo importante—Ren sabía bien que tenía que ganarse la confianza de ambos y para ello tenía que comportarse lo más respetuoso que pudiera.

El Taisho hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. Tsuruga Ren no le agradaba del todo, pero miró a su esposa quién lo conocía muy bien y comprendió el silencioso mensaje.

—Sígame, su habitación está por aquí.

—Mil gracias, estaré eternamente agradecido con ustedes.

Ren siguió a Okami-san mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas un par de cuchillos siendo afilados entre sí.

—Kyoko-chan—llamó Okami-san al subir al segundo piso, ¿estás ahí? ¿has terminado de bañarte?

Por suerte, Kyoko se dio un baño rápido, dado que solo quería irse a dormir, por lo que ya se encontraba en su habitación.

—Ya he salido de bañarme Okami-san, puede pasar.

La señora abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero para sorpresa de Kyoko, no fue ella quien entró, si no la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento. Se quedó callada mientras él entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Ren aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía abordar el tema, pero debía armarse de valor, ya estaba frente a ella y no debía echarse para atrás.

Respiró profundo antes de iniciar.

Había aprendido un poco de ella y aunque siempre había pensado que era demasiado exagerado, lo puso en práctica. Hizo una dogeza nivel Kyoko, frente a ella, es decir prácticamente acostado en el suelo.

Kyoko no supo que decir al verlo hacer eso, solo sentía que se veía a sí misma y por un breve momento sintió un poco de vergüenza al estar del otro lado en esa ocasión.

Aun contra el suelo, Ren comenzó a disculparse.

—Siento muchísimo haber desconfiado de ti de esa manera. Lo he estado meditando y he sido un verdadero idiota. No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me disculpes por haber actuado de esa forma tan inmadura, pero tú dime que necesitas y yo lo haré. Tú eres una persona muy importante para mí y no quiero que esto continúe de esta manera. No lo soporto. Yo escucharé todo lo que me tengas que decir y no te juzgaré de antemano, al contrario, te comprenderé. Soy el que mejor conoce tu situación y a pesar de ello me comporté como un inútil. Por favor Mogami-san, te lo suplico, perdóname. Volvamos a ser sempai-kouhai como siempre lo hemos sido.

Kyoko seguía sin saber qué decir. Tenía a Tsuruga Ren sobre el suelo, dándole una enorme disculpa, incluso se veía totalmente miserable, aunque no le viera la cara. Habían pasado tres meses y él nunca se había acercado a ella tan directamente para hablar las cosas. Tenía miedo de explicarle todo, pero dado que él parecía ser honesto con su disculpa, suponía que era lo que menos podía hacer.

—Tsuruga-san, ¿podría ponerse de pie? No me gusta verlo así.

—Esto lo he aprendido de ti.

—Probablemente, pero no lo haga, mucho menos frente a mí.

— ¿Me vas a perdonar si lo hago?

—Si lo hace, lo perdonaré.

Ren obedeció y se puso de pie enseguida. Kyoko suspiró.

—Yo también tuve parte de culpa en todo esto y lo siento mucho Tsuruga-san, además me comporté muy grosera con usted y como su kouhai yo soy la que debe pedirle perdón.

— ¿Te parece bien sí te digo que quedamos a mano?

Ren quería seguir disculpándose por toda la noche, pero lo mejor era darle por su lado, por el momento.

—Creo que esa sería una buena opción.

—Gracias Mogami-san, necesitaba escuchar que me disculpabas ya que hay algo más de lo que debo pedir perdón.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Hay varios secretos más que no te he contado.

—Usted no tiene la obligación de contármelos.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, además uno de ellos te incumbe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me incumbe?

—Sí, necesitas escucharlo, especialmente ahora que ya sé todo.

—Tsuruga-san no estoy entendiendo de qué habla.

—Hablé con Fuwa.

Kyoko se quedó pasmada en ese momento. Sabía bien lo que eso podía significar.

— ¿Habló con Sho?

—Sí, me lo encontré afuera y me contó todo.

— ¿To…do?

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Kyoko cerró los ojos con frustración. ¡Lo sabía todo! ¡Tsuruga Ren lo sabía todo! ¡Y gracias a Sho! ¡Quería matarlo por haber contado algo tan importante a la peor persona posible!

—Tsuruga-san, no sé qué tanto le haya dicho Sho, pero no le crea.

— ¿Qué no le crea? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

—Porque…—Kyoko lo pensó un poco, parecía que su sempai estaba hasta orgulloso del hecho de saber que le gustaba, ¿acaso había vuelta atrás? ¿Había alguna manera para negar todo? ¿tenía caso hacerlo? —porque aún si usted sabe que me gusta, no tiene importancia, ¿por qué habría de tener importancia que le gustara a alguien como yo? Usted tiene muchísimas y mejores candidatas, así que yo no valgo nada en todo esto.

—Detente ahí Mogami-san, deja de una buena vez de decir esas tonterías ¿quieres? Odio que te menosprecies de esa manera, ¿acaso no ves lo que realmente eres? ¿acaso no estás orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado? ¿acaso no confías en que a mí me puedes gustar de la misma manera? Oh, claro, sí eres la número uno de la sección Love me, odias el amor, o por lo menos decías odiarlo, ya que ahora terminaste enamorada de mí y no sabes que feliz soy al saberlo, Mogami Kyoko enamorada de mí, tal y como yo estoy loca y totalmente enamorado de ella. ¿Esto es lo que se llama amor recíproco? Eso parece y si me lo permites me gustaría demostrártelo.

Kyoko se quedó pasmada, no sabía que era lo que debía decir. ¿Acaso su sempai se le había declarado? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado?

—Déjame decirte que todo el malentendido que ocurrió fue gracias a mis estúpidos celos de ver que alguien más te besara—Kyoko estaba tan absorta en sus palabras que no se dio cuenta de que Ren ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y sin pena alguna ya la tenía totalmente acorralada contra la pared. Demasiado, demasiado cerca, incluso podía sentir ya su aliento sobre su boca. No podía reaccionar, simplemente no podía. Todo era demasiado para su cordura. Y esa cordura fue desvanecida en el instante en el que los labios de Tsuruga Ren tocaron los suyos sin pedir siquiera permiso.

Tsuruga Ren estaba harto de todo. Que le importaba ahora que ella fuera su kouhai. Que importaba que fuera cuatro años más chica que él. Que importaba que ella fuera la miembro número 1 de Love me. Ya nada de eso importaba ahora. Él la amaba y ella lo amaba a él. Entonces, ¿por qué negarlo? ¿por qué evitarlo? Es cierto que aún tenía muchas cosas que confesarle, pero lo haría sin duda alguna. Hablaría con toda la verdad, le contaría todo. Que Kuon/Corn/Ren eran la misma persona, diferentes, pero a la vez los mismos.

Y por supuesto al sentirse en la gloria de al fin besarla sin ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, dejando todo el miedo, inseguridades y celos a un lado, la besó sin control. Tomó sus muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza, contra la pared. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a ella, logrando incluso sentir todo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Exploró sus labios despacio, ella le respondía débilmente, pero eso ya era ganancia, y esa ganancia lo hacían continuar.

Con insistencia comenzó a recorrer su labio inferior con la lengua, obligándola a abrir la boca para introducir su lengua en ella. El grito de sorpresa de Kyoko al sentir esa húmeda sensación se ahogó cuando Ren comenzó a explorar toda su cavidad.

Eso era el cielo definitivamente. Aunque probablemente sería bajado nuevamente al infierno cuando ella no le perdonara ese ataque repentino o cuando ella no lo perdonara por los reproches dados, o por haberle ocultado cosas de tal importancia.

Sintió como ella comenzaba a perder fuerzas y tuvo que soltarle los brazos para sostenerla de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo. Sonrió contra sus labios por ello. Kyoko solo pudo tomar con fuerza la camisa de aquel hombre.

Tenía miedo y no sabía que era exactamente todo lo que estaba pasando, pero vaya que Tsuruga Ren besaba magnífico.

Pero Ren decidió que debía darle un poco de espacio para respirar. Tampoco quería llevarla a la cama a la de ya. En realidad, sí lo deseaba, pero haría las cosas bien por lo menos una vez en su vida y por Kyoko en verdad valía la pena esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para ello, aun si eso significara que ella llegara virgen al matrimonio. Total, tenía edad legal para casarse, ¿no? Bou se lo había dicho.

Soltando poco a poco sus labios, la miró. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y los ojos cerrados. Hermosa vista como para conservarla en un cuadro.

Kyoko abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo al culpable de todas sus actuales inseguridades y al observar su rostro con total cara de triunfo dibujada en él, no lo soportó ni un segundo más y cayó sentada al suelo.

Ren se agachó frente a ella y Kyoko se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Ahora no me vas a poder negar que te gusto. Correspondiste al beso y verte con este aspecto lo confirma.

Ren la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo había logrado, aunque tal vez había exagerado un poco, ya que Kyoko se veía demasiado nerviosa por lo ocurrido. Suspiró antes de ponerse de pie. Era hora de dejarla tranquila, ya otro día podían continuar.

—Mogami-san, antes de que me vaya, ¿podrías prometerme que le hablarás a Yashiro-san para que pasemos por ti mañana? Yo lo haría, pero él no me va a hacer caso, ya que igual está un poco enojado conmigo. Además, así podremos ponernos de acuerdo para seguir hablando. Tengo mucho que contarte.

Si Kyoko actuando como Setsuka había necesitado todo su esfuerzo para que la máscara de Setsuka no desapareciera; si había tenido que actuar para poder salvar a Corn de la maldición; ahora era mucho peor. No había ninguna actuación de por medio. Y ese beso no fue nada casto. Totalmente diferentes al beso de Corn y a los otros no dignos ni de recordar. Escuchaba a su sempai hablar, pero no podía contestar y al parecer él lo comprendió.

—Me alegra poder saber que yo soy el responsable de tu estado—Kyoko podía imaginarse la enorme sonrisa que tenía al decir eso, —me iré, pero recuerda lo que te pedí.

Ren se disponía a irse para dejarla en paz y que lograra regresar a la normalidad, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo sin antes acercarse nuevamente a ella y besar levemente su mejilla.

—Gracias, Kyoko.

La chica saltó al escuchar que la llamara por su nombre. Había hasta discutido con Corn para que eso no pasara y ahora el real Tsuruga Ren lo decía de la nada. ¿Quería causarle un infarto o qué?

Ren rio nuevamente al notar su reacción y con mucho esfuerzo salió de allí. Al bajar a la cocina se encontró con Sho de nuevo, quien ahora estaba cenando con los dueños del Darumaya.

— ¿Hablaste con ella?

—Así es.

—Ya era hora. Aunque te tardaste mucho, el padre sobreprotector aquí presente ya te iba a sacar de ahí a la fuerza.

Ren lo miró entre avergonzado y temeroso.

—Siento mucho los problemas que pude ocasionar y muchas gracias por permitirme hablar con Mogami-san—como caballero que era y conociendo un poco mejor al señor, Ren hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Vuelve otro día para cenar—fue lo único que le dijo el Taisho con su actitud seria de siempre.

—Estaré encantado—Ren al fin podía sentir que ese hombre ya no lo odiaba tanto.

Se dispuso a irse del lugar, pero no sin antes decir algo importante.

—Fuwa, creo que te debo una, y una muy grande.

—Bah, solo lo hice por Kyoko.

—De todas formas, muchas gracias.

Al salir del restaurante, Ren comenzó a caminar hasta dónde dejó estacionado el auto. Mientras caminaba recibió una llamada, sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Por qué Mogami-san de repente me manda un mensaje diciéndome que si no es mucha molestia podría pasar por ella mañana?

—Solo hablé con ella.

— ¡Al fin! —festejó el manager—más te vale contarme mañana todo, ¿entendiste?

Ren rio, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, él apoyaba su relación con Kyoko.

Mientras tanto en el Darumaya, Sho subió a la habitación de Kyoko para molestarla un rato y la encontró de la misma manera en la que Ren la había dejado. En el suelo, con la cara tapada y su celular a su lado con un mensaje recibido.

— ¡Wow! Supongo que Tsuruga hizo algo grande para que estés así—se burló.

— ¡Calla! ¿Por qué le dijiste?

—Por tu bien.

—Pero te había dicho que no abrieras la boca—se quejó, poniéndose al fin de pie.

—Entonces, ¿debía quedarme sentado viendo como llorabas cada día por él? Sabes que odio verte llorar.

—Sabes que era porque estaba frustrada por el hecho de que no me entendiera.

—Pero, ahora ya se aclaró todo, ¿no?

Kyoko enrojeció nuevamente. Se había arreglado más que todo.

—Metiche.

—De nada, Kyoko. Pero tengo una duda, ¿conociste a Tsuruga en LME, no?

—Ya te había dicho que sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué hace rato en que hablé con él me dijo que en realidad solo se reencontraron?

— ¿Reencontrarnos?

— Sí, incluso dijo que ya le habías mencionado antes por qué me perdonaste.

—¿A Tsuruga-san? Yo no le había mencionado nada, usualmente no le gusta hablar de ti.

Y ahí fue cuando una idea cruzó la mente de Kyoko como un relámpago. Al que le había hablado de ello era a Corn.

— ¿Corn?

— ¿Corn? ¿Maíz? ¿Qué tiene que ver maíz en todo esto?

—Olvídalo, Sho. Pero creo que Tsuruga Ren tiene mucho más que explicar lo de que yo creía.

—Y por tu expresión no creo que lo vayas a perdonar tan fácilmente. A menos claro que haga lo mismo que te hizo hace un momento.

— ¡Sho!

—Yo solo decía. ¿Me vas a contar que te dijo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Tacaña. Todavía te ayudo y no me agradeces.

.

_Tu tranquila respiración comienza a acelerarse_

_Mi codicia aumenta como si estuviera borracho_

_Debemos bailar toda la noche_

_Por favor no desaparezcas hoy_

_Estaremos bailando_

_Esta noche me intoxicaste con eternidad_

_Oh, por suerte estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti_


End file.
